Kain Highwind/Dissidia NT
*Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva=Koichi Yamadera |englishva=Liam O'Brien |main appearance=true |dissidia=true |dffoo=true |quotes=true }} Kain Highwind is a warrior of Materia in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT and its arcade version, as a representative of Final Fantasy IV. He is an Assassin-type character, who as a Dragoon specializes in high-speed aerial combat. Kain returns from his previous appearance in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, in which he had a similar combat style. Kain's default player name is Nameless Dragoon, and his manikin counterpart has been renamed Flickering Dragoon. Profile Appearance Kain's default costume is "Lone Dragoon", which is based on his Yoshitaka Amano art. Its first alternate coloration recolors his armor cyan, resembling his original 16-bit battle sprite. The second alternate coloration recolors his armor navy, resembling his "Noir Dragoon" attire from Dissidia 012, which in turn is based on "Dark Kain" from Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Kain's first alternate costume is "Sanctifying Dragoon", his Holy Dragoon armor from The After Years. It is similar to his "Noir Dragoon" attire while in EX Mode in Dissidia 012. The first alternate coloration recolors the armor primarily purple, resembling his "Light Seeker" EX Mode coloration in Dissidia 012, while the second alternate coloration recolors the armor primarily red. Kain's second alternate costume is "Light Seeker". It is an updated version of his "Light Seeker" attire from Dissidia 012, which is in turn based on his initial appearance from The After Years. DFF2015 Kain Render.png|Lone Dragoon I. DFF2015 Kain Render2.png|Lone Dragoon II. DFF2015 Kain Render3.png|Lone Dragoon III. DFF2015 Kain 2nd Form.png|Sanctifying Dragoon I. DFF2015_Kain_Holy_B.png|Sanctifying Dragoon II. DFF2015_Kain_Holy_C.png|Sanctifying Dragoon III. DFFNT Kain Highwind Costume 03-A.png|Light Seeker I. DFFNT Kain Highwind Costume 03-B.png|Light Seeker II. DFFNT Kain Highwind Costume 03-C.png|Light Seeker III. Equipment Kain equips spears as his main weapon. His default spear is the Commander's Lance, the spear wielded by Kain in his Yoshitaka Amano art. While both artworks from Yoshitaka Amano and Tetsuya Nomura feature the spear with a red rope attachment to hang over Kain's shoulder, this is absent in-game. The spear's Japanese name is "Kain's Lance", which is a name used for several spears in the ''Final Fantasy'' series in honor of Kain. Kain's first alternate weapon is the Wind Spear, a spear automatically equipped on Kain's return to the party in Final Fantasy IV, and previously wielded in his "Noir Dragoon" attire in Dissidia 012. His second alternate weapon is the Dragoon Lance, equipped by default on Kain when becomes a Holy Dragoon in The After Years, and previously wielded in his "Noir Dragoon" and "Light Seeker" attires while in EX Mode. His third alternate weapon is the Lance of Ordeals, previously wielded in his "Light Seeker" attire in Dissidia 012. His fourth alternate weapon is the Holy Lance, a recurrent spear weapon in the Final Fantasy series. DFF2015 Kain's Lance.png|Kain's Lance. DFF2015 Wind Spear.png|Kain's Wind Spear. DFF2015 Dragoon Lance Kain.png|Kain's Dragoon Lance. DFF2015 Kain's Spear Of Trials.png|Kain's Lance of Ordeals. DFFNT Kain Highwind Weapon 05.png|Kain's Holy Lance. Gameplay :Type: Assassin - Kain leaps high into the air to assail his foes with his far-reaching lance. :EX Skill: Jump I, II, III - Skill gets progressively more powerful over time. Jump II provides a buff on hit that allow Kain to jump an extra time, while Jump III provides the same buff on activation and deals HP damage. Abilities Gallery Flickering Dragoon.png|Manikin. Kain_Intro_Pose_NT.gif|Intro animation. Kain_Victory_Pose_NT.gif|Victory animation. DFF2015 Kain SS.png|Close-up of Kain. DFF2015 Kain SS2.png|Kain thrusting ahead. DFF2015 Kain SS3.png|Jump I. Trivia *Kain is the first non-protagonist playable character to be revealed in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT and is also the first character to return from the newcomers in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. es:Kain Highwind/Dissidia it:Cain (Dissidia) Category:Characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT